The Mighty Ducks Go To High School, Part 1
by Elrond's Scribe
Summary: AU, experimental. Eden Hall wasn't the only prestigious high school that accepted the Mighty Ducks after the Junior Goodwill Games. Weston's Academy of Magic begins a top secret, highly controversial experiment publicly known as the Power in Excellence Program, where thirteen boys and twelve girls are offered the chance to receive intensive training in magic. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Am I just doomed to go around rewriting my stuff because my ideas keep changing? I hope not. . .**

**Anyway, this story is no longer a one-shot, and it no longer feeds into Avenger of Blood! Hopefully this will (when it is eventually finished) become the Ducks' freshman year of high school. I split up the original one-shot into chapter-length cuts, and this is the first cut.  
><strong>

**For those of you who are new to this story, it is set in the magical "modern" universe of the Harry Potter books. Because it takes place in America, there will be no characters present from the Harry Potter books, nor will the Ducks be going to Hogwarts.**

**Summary: What if Eden Hall Academy wasn't the only prestigious high school to award scholarships to the Mighty Ducks? What if a school of magic accepted them? How would it change their lives and the course of magical history? Weston's Academy of Magic begins a top secret, highly controversial experiment known as the Power in Excellence Program, which may well change magical America forever.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And the school.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hello. My name is Charlie Conway, and chances are you've heard of me and my friends the Mighty Ducks. If you have, then you probably know all about how Gordon Bombay basically turned a bunch of kids who could barely skate into peewee hockey champions, and how he did it all over again the next year. Well, okay, there's obviously a little more to the story than that, but this isn't exactly the place and the time for telling it.<p>

But the story I'm about to tell you has little to nothing to do with hockey. It's much more exciting than that. I'm going to tell you the story of how I and my friends the Ducks went from the winners of the 1994 Junior Goodwill Games to some of the most wanted teenagers in America.

Now you may have heard some rumor that Coach Bombay, what with his connections to all the important people in the Minneapolis and St. Paul area, managed to get us Ducks scholarships to Eden Hall Academy, a prestigious high school in Minnesota. This is, in fact, true. We might not have all been exactly keen on going, but the school was known for its outstanding athletic program (its academic program was actually pretty mediocre). We would have been well prepared to play professional hockey if we had gone there.

As far as I was concerned, nothing could have been more perfect. I'd be reunited with the Ducks and with Coach Bombay, whom I liked very much, and we'd all be playing hockey together.

Except that Eden Hall wasn't the only preppy high school to award full scholarships to the Mighty Ducks that year.

It was the evening of August 1, and my mother and I were in the act of clearing up after dinner, when we heard the doorbell ring. "I'll go see who it is," I told Mom, and I went to the peephole to look out.

It was no one that I recognized. A man in a business suit with a briefcase was standing there waiting. Thinking it was some salesman, I opened the door. "Sorry, we're not interested in buying anything," I said politely.

The man smiled at me. He seemed to be in his mid to late thirties, and he positively radiated excitement. "Oh, I'm not selling anything," he said. "I do have an offer to make though, if a Mr. Charles Conway resides at this address."

I tried not to cringe. I was only ever Charles when I was in _really_ big trouble. "That would be me," I said.

"Excellent!" said the visitor. "May I step in?"

I glanced over my shoulder at Mom, who had come onto the living room. She nodded, and I stepped aside to let the guy in. He bounced in like a Labrador retriever about to play fetch and set down his briefcase before turning to us. I introduced my mom, and he shook hands with the two of us before getting down to business. "My name," he said. "is Angus Baldwin, and I'm here to represent a truly unique educational opportunity."

At this point I began wondering how to nicely say no to the guy. I was pretty well covered as far as educational opportunities went.

"Weston's Academy of Magic is this year opening - "

"Excuse me," said Mom curiously. "Did you just say Academy of _Magic_?"

Baldwin seemed to catch himself. "Oh," he said rather awkwardly. "I guess I did, huh? Great going, Angus." He laughed nervously.

"You're not serious, are you?" I asked. "You're representing a school of magical arts? Like Ouija boards and tarot cards and tea leaves?"

"Tarot cards and tea leaves?" Baldwin looked amused. "Oh, that's only included in Divination! We offer many other studies at Weston's, including a completely new Basic Introduction to Magic, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Charms, Astronomy, History, The Care of Magical Creatures, The Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and of course Defense Against the Dark Arts."

I glanced at Mom out of the corner of my eye. She seemed just as lost as I was. Was this some big practical joke?

"And these are all formal courses?" said Mom dubiously.

"Certainly, ma'am," Baldwin beamed. "The only courses we do not offer at Weston's would be the discipline of Alchemy and the questionable subject which is commonly known as the Dark Arts."

"Dark Arts?" Mom repeated.

"Everything is explained fully in this pamphlet," and he drew out of his briefcase a rather thick booklet and laid it on the coffee table. "And that reminds me!" he cried. "I quite forgot your letter of acceptance, Charles!"

"Charlie," I said automatically, but Baldwin had reached back into his briefcase and pulled out an envelope, which he handed to me. "Here you go!" he said.

I looked over the off-white envelope. It looked far too official to be a prank or a scam, but of course I wouldn't know for certain. My address, including my full name, was neatly written (not printed) on the front in vivid blue ink. On the corner where a stamp would be was a coat-of-arms prominently featuring a large "W" and in which the principal colors seemed to be blue and gold.

I looked surreptitiously over at Mom. She gave me a nod, and I tore the thing open. Inside were two folded papers, the first of which was a letter.

Dear Mr. Conway,

We are excited to welcome you to Weston's Academy of Magic as part of our 1994 Power In Excellence Program. You are offered a full ride academic and athletic scholarship. Enclosed with this letter is a list of all necessary supplies.

Term begins on Monday August 30. Please reply no later than Saturday August 28, and arrive no later than Sunday August 29. If no reply is received by August 28, we will assume you are not coming.

Best regards,

Morgan Wilmington, Assistant Program Director

The second paper was the aforementioned list of supplies.

All Freshmen will require the following:

TEXTBOOKS:

An Introduction to the World of Sorcery

Introductory Level Potion-making

Stars, Planets, and Constellations

The Art of Transfiguration

Self-Defense and Martial Magic

Myths, Legends, and Facts: A Short History of Magic, Volume One

The One Thousand and One Magical Plants

The Complete Guide to Charms and Spells, Level One

EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter only)

1 or more pairs of protective gloves (dragon hide strongly recommended)

1 telescope

Set of brass scales

Set of vials (glass permissible but crystal recommended)

Student may also bring a bird of their choice as a pet/mail carrier.

We are not responsible for lost or stolen clothing items.

After reading both papers aloud, I passed them to Mom to let her look over them in silence. Personally, I was still convinced it was a joke. A _wand_ included in a list of school supplies? A cauldron? Dragon hide gloves? And why would I want a bird for carrying mail?

"There!" said Mr. Baldwin cheerfully. "Now we thought that you might want to get a feel beforehand for the kinds of things you'd be learning to do at Weston's. For example, Potions." He reached in into the briefcase and pulled out a little glass bottle of some bright yellow liquid. "This," he went on, "is a brew made from the horn of a biron and the root of a Mandrake which we call the Pepper-Up Potion, and which cures the common cold."

"There's no such thing as a cure for the common cold," I said automatically.

"It makes steam come out of your ears, too," said Angus as if he hadn't heard me. "And speaking of Mandrake - " He reached into the briefcase again and pulled out a bunch of some little dried plant. "Herbology will include learning to classify plant life with magical properties, such as this dried monkshood. And History, of course, will cover all known wizarding history and its involvement with the non-magical world - " (He took a large book from the briefcase) " - and Astronomy will provide extensive knowledge of the heavenly bodies." He pulled a large chart from the briefcase which looked more like an old parchment roll than a piece of paper. "Arithmancy is the discipline of predicting the future using the magical properties of numbers - "

"Numbers have magical properties?" Mom seemed unable to completely rid her voice of a hint of sarcasm.

"Heavens, yes!" cried Baldwin. "Surely it must occur to you that the numbers which always seem to have special significance even in the non-magical community might have actual magical properties!"

Mom and I just looked at each other.

"To continue," said Baldwin, perky as ever. "The study of Ancient Runes will entail a basic survey of the old Latin characters which will assist you in translating the more antiquated writings." He reached yet again into the briefcase for another parchment covered in what must be the old runes. "The Care of Magical Creatures is, of course, an overview of those creatures which are not often seen by the non-magical community."

"Like what?" I asked skeptically. "Fairies?"

"Ah, the fairy!" said Baldwin. "So well-beloved of those who know nothing about them! I am afraid I must disillusion you when it comes to the fairy - the real thing is not nearly as impressive as your stories make out. But you'll learn all about them in your classes, I assure you. And as for Charms - well, a good example would be the Undetectable Extension Charm I've put on my briefcase - it multiplies the space inside, so that I can carry practically anything I like in it."

"I was wondering about that," I couldn't help saying. "That did seem like a lot of stuff to fit in there."

"Ordinarily it is," said Baldwin. "But such is the purpose of a charm - to add some sort of property to an object that it didn't have before. And oh yes - Defense Against the Dark Arts. That's a rather inclusive subject, as it contains elements of History, and - "

"Fascinating as all this is," said Mom. "I'm assuming that this is not a school that is known for its hockey program, or that any college we know of would take us seriously if shown a transcript with classes like Potions and Charms and Divination."

"Not at a non-magical school, granted," said Baldwin. "I assure you, however, that Weston's Academy of Magic has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly two hundred years. Any wizarding university would be honored to accept an alumnus of Weston's."

"Excuse me a minute," I broke in. "You keep on saying things like 'the non-magical community' and 'the wizarding world' and so forth. Do you mean, then, that there's a whole segment of the population that are wizards or magicians or whatever, and the rest of the world doesn't know about them?"

"In a nutshell," said Baldwin cheerfully. "Product of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, I'm afraid."

"So," I leaned forward in my seat. "what you're saying is, the reason we've never heard of this 'wizarding community' is because it's against wizarding law for us to know about it?"

"Exactly."

"So why are we hearing about it now?" asked Mom.

"Because the program is in search of students with hitherto unsuspected magical talent."

Mom and I looked at each other again. This was getting more and more like something out of a movie. "Where is the school?" asked Mom.

"In Washington State," said Baldwin. "Don't worry, ma'am, you will be able to contact the school quite easily by letter, and may come to visit as often as you wish, as long as a qualified wizard is available to transport you. You see, performing magic tends to tamper with the electricity needed for telephones - for anything, in fact, that you are used to. That is why I have not actually performed any magic while I have been here."

That sounded like a pretty lame excuse to me. "Well, do some, then," I challenged.

"Certainly, if you don't mind your power flickering," said Baldwin cheerfully. He pulled something out of his briefcase that looked like a long pointed wooden stick, and pointed it at the little bottle of what he claimed was the cure for the common cold. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" he said, and instantly the bottle floated up into the air. It rose up until it was on a level with the top of my head, and then stayed there hovering in the air.

The lights did indeed flicker before coming back on again. Angus Baldwin lowered the bottle back onto the table, apparently with that wooden stick (it struck me belatedly that the thing must be a wand). Then he pointed it over my shoulder at the dishes still in the sink and said, "_Scourgify_!"

I looked over my shoulder just in time to see all the food and grime on them vanish completely. The lights flickered again, but Mom had already seen, and looked impressed. Baldwin then pointed his wand without saying anything at the now clean dishes, and they whizzed through the air toward their respective cabinet and drawer. The drawer and cabinet both opened, and the dishes and silverware sailed right into their places. The cabinet and the drawer both closed.

"Whoa," I couldn't help saying as the power blinked yet again. "Is that the kind of stuff I'll be learning to do?"

"That and more," said Baldwin, looking pleased that he had made a good impression.

"So," Mom was studying him closely, as if he were a rare specimen of something she wanted to collect. "This is actually a way of life for you - using magic."

Baldwin smiled. "You could say that."

And then Mom said exactly what I had hoped she would _not_ say. "Well, Charlie," she said, turning to me. "At this point it's up to you, really."

I was, to say the least, undecided. On the one hand, there was Eden Hall. Coach Bombay had fought to get us Ducks scholarships there, and the other Ducks would be there. I hadn't seen any of them in a long time, even the in-state Ducks. I'd be playing _hockey_, for crying out loud - how much better could it get?

But then - a whole new _world_ seemed to be waiting for me at Weston's Academy. I had just learned that there was such a thing as magic - and that _I_ could learn to use it. Me, Charlie Conway!

How in the world had I got to the place in my life where I had _two_ preppy secondary schools open themselves up for me to come in?

Well, there might have been certainty at Eden Hall, but there was unmistakable adventure at Weston's, and ultimately the adventure won out for me, illogical as it was.

I lifted my head. "Where exactly do I get stuff like wands and spellbooks and dragon hide gloves?"

Mom's lip curled. Baldwin looked absolutely delighted, as if he had been invited to a party.

"Ha, ha!" He chuckled. "There's only one place in Minnesota where we can get all this!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that was that!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Very long cut here, just so you know. I couldn't think of a logical place to break it which would have made it shorter. [Substantial edits made as of September 3, 2015.]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Although it was evening, Baldwin said that all the shops we were going to hit would still be open. He said that we lived very close to one of the "Main Streets, so to speak" of the wizarding community in the city. I still found it hard to swallow the fact that there was a wizard population in Minneapolis. But Baldwin, who was fairly bouncing with excitement, seemed ready to go, so Mom and I just put on our shoes and headed out with him.<p>

He seemed to know the ins and outs of the district quite as well as we did, and led us down a series of side roads and back streets until we reached a solid red brick wall. He then pulled out what I was now sure was his wand and tapped on one of the bricks.

A line appeared down the middle of the wall in front of us, and in a couple of minutes two enormous (previously invisible) doors swung inward, revealing a place that twelve hours ago I would not have believed existed.

Baldwin hurried us through the doors on to a busy cobbled (not paved!) street. It was lined with shops on either side as far as the eye could see, none of them were shops that I was familiar with. There was a real old-fashioned Apothecary, if I wasn't mistaken, and two women were coming out of it, complaining about the price of some herb or other. In one window there was an assortment of brooms round which a group of kids about my age were gathered pointing out this one and that one. Outside of another window, a row of different pots - or cauldrons, probably - were sitting on the ground. In another window was a row of books that I couldn't see very well from where I was, but would have liked to.

The street was full of people hurrying to and fro and stopping to greet each other in loud voices. Some of them were dressed like normal people you see every day, but some of them were garbed in long cloaks and robes and gowns that looked as if they belonged in a Charles Dickens novel. Except for the occasional tall, pointed black hat, of course.

"Where in the world are we?" I asked in amazement.

"Fluorescent Avenue," said Baldwin grinning. "Now I think our first stop had better be a place to get some money exchanged - Gringotts bank, of course." And he set off down the street, Mom and I both struggling to keep up with him.

Gringotts bank was a big marble white building. It was taller than all the surrounding shops, and looked very grand and intimidating, like a bank should look. Baldwin stopped us before we went inside.

"When you go into Gringotts," He said to us. "You are going to see a goblin for the very first time. You might be tempted to laugh, but whatever you do, do not laugh at a goblin."

He looked so serious as he said this that whatever thought I had of asking more about goblins died away. Mom frowned. "Is it safe to go in, then?" she asked.

"Certainly it's safe to go in," said Baldwin. "Gringotts is the safest place in the world to keep anything. But goblins are not people who allow themselves to be mocked or humiliated. Be respectful." Then he took us inside, through two sets of doors, I might add.

Inside the bank there were a number of teller's booths, like in any bank I was used to, except that behind the counters there sat the strangest people I had ever seen in my entire life. They did not look human; they were all very short (none of them came above my elbow) and had extremely long and sharp noses and ears, which gave their faces a clever and calculating look. I did not feel in any way inclined to laugh at any of them; laughing at one of these people seemed to likely to be the last thing you'd ever do.

Baldwin went up to one of the booths and said, "I'd like to make a withdrawal from the Weston's Scholarship fund."

The goblin behind the counter (for he could be nothing other than a goblin) looked at Baldwin over his glasses. "The key, please," he said tartly.

Baldwin fumbled in his briefcase and brought out a small golden key. The goblin examined it long and hard, turning this way and that. At last he said, "That appears to be in order. I will have someone take you down to your vault."

A vault, huh?

The teller struck a small bell on his desk, and momentarily another goblin walked up to us. "If you would all follow me," he said, and we plodded after him. He led us off to the side where there was a door, and we walked through it into a dark, rather narrow corridor lit with honest-to-goodness torches. Our goblin guide gave a shrill whistle, and a small railway cart like something out of a movie came shooting up to us.

"Cool!" I couldn't resist saying.

"Are we traveling in that thing?" Mom asked suspiciously.

"There's not really other way to get down to the vaults," said Baldwin. "They're miles and miles underground."

We climbed up onto the cart, with the goblin sitting in front. As soon as we were seated, the cart began to move - slowly at first, but quickly going faster and faster until I thought I was going to hurl, and even faster after that. The thing was moving along by magic, I guessed, as it sure wasn't being steered in any way. We whizzed through doorways that opened out of the darkness ahead and were behind us almost before my brain registered them. Left and right and down and up - hadn't Baldwin said we were going underground?

Then, without warning, the cart came to a grinding, screeching halt in front of a small door. Mom and I scrambled onto solid ground as fast as we could, and even Angus looked a little pale as he stumbled off the cart. The goblin seemed completely unaffected. He walked up to the little door, took out the little key that Baldwin had given the teller, and unlocked the door. A cloud of greenish smoke (at least it looked like smoke, though it didn't actually have much of a smell) came billowing out, and when after a few seconds it cleared, I gasped - I couldn't help it - and I heard Mom gasp too.

The door may have been a little small, but the actual vault was the size of a small cave, and it was filled with money. Piles and heaps of coins lay around everywhere, in some kind of order which made no sense to me. They seemed to be of three kinds: gold, silver, and bronze. The gold coins were the biggest, a little larger than a U.S. half-dollar coin; the silver coins were about the size of quarters, and the bronze coins were about the size of dimes, though they were a little thicker.

"This is wizard money," said Baldwin, stepping into the vault. "You're going to be using mainly this from now on, Charlie. The bronze coins are called Knuts, the silver coins are Sickles, and the gold are Galleons. There are twenty-nine Knuts in a Sickle and seventeen Sickles in a Galleon - tricky, compared to Muggle money, I know." He had produced from his briefcase a small sack and walked over to a carefully arranged pile of coins close to us. He started pushing all the coins in that one pile into the sack, which I began to suspect suspect also had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it too, as it was a lot of coins.

Mom and I, meanwhile, tried hard not to stare around at the massive amount of money around us. I didn't have to know the conversion rate from Galleons to dollars to know that I had never seen so much money at once before. The goblin who had escorted us down stood watching the three of us in silence. At length Baldwin straightened up again and, to my surprise and immense embarrassment, handed the sack full of money to me.

"Um, is this - er - mine?" I stuttered, automatically gripping the bag.

"Of course it is!" said Baldwin smirking. "It's your scholarship money. Now let's get moving, we don't exactly have all night."

After we walked out of Gringotts, me holding an inconspicuous-looking bag with more money than I had ever had in my life, things just got better and better - not to mention more and more like a dream.

Because the sun was low in the sky, the streetlamps (which I would have thought were electric if I hadn't know better) were already on and the surrounding shops had begun to light their own lamps. It was still fairly crowded outside.

"This way!" said Baldwin, and we hurried after him as he made his way through the crowd. He banged into a small shop right next to Gringotts that seemed to be the equivalent of an office supply store, as it had things like rolls of parchment and writing quills and bottles of ink. I thought I heard Mom say under her breath, "I know they can't use electricity, but honestly, what's wrong with pencils and paper?" I was inclined to agree, but I began to change my mind when I saw quills that spell-checked themselves and ink bottles that changed color.

But Baldwin advised me to stick to the basics, which amounted to a large bundle of regular quills, a "ream" of parchment (two hundred rolls), and a set of twelve plain black ink bottles. When I went to pay for my stuff, I plunged my hand into the bag of money and came up with a handful of various coins, most of them Knuts, and it took me a bit of fishing to bring up seven Galleons to pay with. The woman at the counter gave me a cloth tote to put my supplies in.

After leaving that shop, we went to the shop right next door, which was called Adamson's. It was a bookstore, which ordinarily I wasn't too crazy about, but I could have stayed in that one forever. There wasn't a single book in the place which wasn't in some way concerned with some aspect of the wizarding world.

"Sorry to rush you, Charlie," said Baldwin regretfully. "But perhaps you can explore at your leisure later, we're on a bit of a schedule right now."

With a sigh I wrenched myself away from a fascinating volume about a wizarding sport called Quodpot, which seemed to be a sport played in the air with all the players flying on brooms. Baldwin recommended that I get a few notebooks. I picked up ten of them, as they were on a ten-for-a-Galleon special. Baldwin let me pick up the book about Quodpot too, as well as three other books I'd found interesting (My Life as a Squib, a book about a non-magical man born to Muggle parents; Curses and Counter-Curses, a manual of all kinds of fascinating jinxes and hexes; and A Salem Witch on Trial, a fictional novel about a real witch during the Salem witch-hunt frenzy who was well and truly caught in the act and eventually sentenced to death).

Then he went up to the counter with me trailing after him. "Excuse me, can I get the Weston's Program Bundle?" he asked the clerk.

"Student identification, please," said the man smartly.

I was a bit taken aback, for I had not brought my student ID and I hadn't thought I would need it here. But Baldwin pulled me right up to the counter and the man raised a device that looked a little like one of those new clamshell portable phones and pointed it at my right eye. There was a bit of a flash, and the clerk was satisfied. "Here you are," he said, reaching under the countertop and pulling up a smallish brown box. He handed it carefully across to me. "Now these particular books have been prepaid, so there's no charge on them," he said.

I paid a total of nine Galleons for all the notebooks and books aside from the textbooks, after which we left Adamson's. Things were really getting awkward to carry at this point.

Our next stop was O'Flaherty's, which sold cauldrons. Once again, Baldwin had to restrain me. There were gold cauldrons and silver cauldrons and even iron cauldrons; some were collapsible and others self-stirring. But Baldwin said, "You tend to ruin your first cauldron or two when you're just starting out - anything but a regular pewter cauldron is impractical at this stage." So I bought the cauldron he recommended; it cost me fifteen Galleons. I dumped my bag of quills and ink and parchment inside the cauldron, Baldwin took the box of books, and we went on.

Next we dropped by a place that was a little like a general store. There we bought a set of silver scales (supposedly more accurate than brass), a brass folding telescope, a crystal set of phials (Baldwin said they were a lot sturdier than glass), two charts (one for the stars and one for the moon) and an inwardly expandable lightweight suitcase. The charts and the trunk were not on my list of required supplies, but Baldwin told me I definitely needed them. After I asked if he was sure about this (the suitcase cost 20 Galleons!), I paid a total of fifty Galleons for everything and we left the shop.

The suitcase made the ordeal much easier, as there was space inside for everything else we'd bought so far and also made itself light enough for anyone to drag without difficulty.

Then we went to Ferraro's Robe Shop, though as we very quickly discovered, they sold a hell of a lot more than just robes (the term "robes" itself turned out to mean a lot more than I had thought). There were hats in every style from the 1800s and back, shoes and boots, socks and stockings, cloaks, muffs, mittens, and gloves. Mom asked Baldwin if I needed to get a robe or hat, to seem more in style with some of the other people we'd seen around. I gagged silently behind her back, and Baldwin came to my rescue by saying that in America at least there was no need to worry about it, and that regular clothes would more than suffice. We merely bought three pairs of dragon hide protective gloves (three Galleons per pair) and went out.

After that came the Apothecary, which stank like you wouldn't believe. Mom wouldn't even come in with us - she waited by the door. There were bunches of dried herbs and roots, jars of powders, barrels of slimy, weird-looking stuff, and things hanging from the ceiling. Baldwin went up to the counter and asked the man behind it for some jars of basic potion ingredients while I stuck close behind him and tried to breathe through my mouth. I handed him fifteen Galleons when it was time to pay, and then lost no time getting out of there.

By this time I was really glad for that suitcase.

"Just have to get your wand now," said Baldwin. "And a pet, if you want one."

"I'm actually not big on animals," I remarked.

"Well, you might want something to carry your mail. You see, we wizards don't use regular postal services - we have birds."

"So I'm basically getting a carrier pigeon," I joked.

Baldwin chuckled. "Most people use owls, actually."

The pet store, which was where we ended up going next, had mostly birds, but also a few kittens and puppies and old toads. Why anyone would want to buy a toad as a pet was beyond me, though I didn't say so out loud. Not that anyone would have heard me; that shop had to be the noisiest in the whole street. Every human in that place had to shout to be heard over all the birds. I asked Baldwin (in a shout) what he recommended, and he said (shouting back) that I should probably get a medium sized owl - owls tended to be quieter, better tempered, more reliable, and easier to train than most other birds. So I chose a fairly large but very quiet barn owl which was already trained, paid ten Galleons for it, and went out.

It was while we were walking out that I caught a glimpse of someone I recognized, one of the last people in the world I expected to see in a place like this. "Guy!" I shouted. "Guy Germaine!"

He turned around and saw me. Like me, he was dragging a suitcase. His face lit up. "Charlie!" he cried, making his way over to greet me. "What are you doing here?"

I lifted my arms, which were almost completely full of purchases. "Shopping!" I said brightly.

He eyed me. "So you're a wizard?"

I just laughed. "I guess I am! Not like I knew until today."

"Then you're not going to Eden Hall, huh?"

I suddenly realized, belatedly, what Guy's presence here meant. "Looks like that makes two of us, Guy."

"Three of us," said Guy. "Connie got her scholarship letter yesterday."

This was more of a relief than I had realized it could be. Now I wouldn't be the only one trying to explain to Coach Bombay why I was suddenly turning down Eden Hall. And to go with two of the Ducks! There are some things you can't go through without being good friends, and playing together on a hockey team in the Junior Goodwill Games is one of them. In all honesty, that had been the main reason I was so excited about Eden Hall in the first - because I'd be going with the rest of the Ducks. Now I realized how much I was going to miss the ones that wouldn't be there.

"You look like you're about finished there," I remarked.

"Just about." Guy adjusted his hold on the birdcage he was holding. A smallish, pure white owl was sitting demurely inside it. "I still need to get my wand, though."

"So do I," I said. "You wanna come with me?"

"Sure!" said Guy. "I mean, if that's okay?" The last words were addressed to his father. Beside Mr. Germaine stood a young man with dark hair and a briefcase similar to Baldwin's.

"Angus!" he said. "I didn't think you'd be far! How's it going?"

"Couldn't be better, Derek," said Baldwin pompously. He was obviously over the moon about the whole thing, and wanted his colleague to know it. "I can only hope that you're enjoying yourself as much I am!"

"Oh, I'm enjoying this, all right," said Derek, grinning.

And then at last came perhaps the best and definitely the most dreamlike part of the whole trip - Hendrickson's, the wandmaker's.*

Guy and I went with Derek Bradford, leaving our owls and suitcases with our parents and Baldwin. It felt (and smelled) like an old bookstore, except with long narrow boxes on the shelves instead of books. It was the quietest place I had visited yet here, and Guy and I seemed to be the only customers inside at the moment. Behind the counter sat a bored-looking girl, who looked far too young for such an old establishment - it must belong to her grandfather or great-grandfather. She was wearing shorts, sandals, and a light blue t-shirt, which only exaggerated the effect.

"May I help you?" she asked when she saw us.

"I'd like two of the Weston's Program wands, please," he said.

The girl's eyes woke up. "Weston's Program wands, right," she said, and like the clerk in Adamson's she dived under the countertop and brought up two boxes that looked newer than most of the others. "Would you like to test them out?" she asked hesitantly.

"Please," said Bradford. "Stick out your dominant hand, Guy."

Guy did as he was told.

The girl opened one of the boxes and handed the wand inside to Guy. The wand itself was basically a rather polished-looking dowel of very dark wood about a foot long with a somewhat pointed end. It reminded me of a fancy chopstick. Guy grasped it at the end that was not pointed, and looked nervously at the girl. "What now?" he asked.

"Wave it," said the girl. I tried not to snicker. Guy glared at me as he accepted the wand, and then I saw his face change. "Whoa!" he said, staring at his hand. Then he raised up the wand and waved it dramatically, and a shower of golden sparks flew from the end like fireworks.

I gaped with my mouth open. Bradford applauded. The girl just smiled.

"Wow," said Guy. "Just - wow."

"Okay, I want my turn now," I said, extending my own right hand. The girl opened the other box and put the second wand in my hand.

I knew something had happened right as soon as I touched it. A warm, tingling sensation spread through my fingers and crept up my arm. When I waved it, a shower of red stars flew up and came gently loitering down around us. Guy grinned at me. "Bravo, Charl!" he said.

As in Adamson's with our textbooks, the girl wouldn't charge us anything for the wands. "They've all been prepaid," she said when Bradford tried to press it with her, and so we left the place without spending a single Knut. We tramped outside to where our parents and Angus Baldwin were waiting with our birds and suitcases. By that time it was quite dark outside. The street was beginning to empty out, and shops were starting to close.

"How'd it go?" asked Mom.

"It was amazing!" I said. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Well, I think we'd best get going," said Baldwin's friend Derek. "It's getting late."

"Sure was good to see you, Spaz," said Guy.

I stuck my tongue out at the familiar nickname. "It was good to see you too until you said that," I teased, and then we parted ways. I guess they must have gotten into Fluorescent Boulevard a different way than we did.

The walk home was rather uncomfortable, even though the suitcase I was dragging wasn't heavy. I was wondering what we would say to anyone who chanced to walk by and see us with a cage with an owl in it. I think Mom was worrying about the same thing, for she kept hushing the owl every time he (I had been told that it was a he) stirred or flapped a little.

We were lucky, though, and didn't run into anyone hardly at all.

Baldwin said his goodbyes when we at last reached the apartment. He told me he hoped he'd see me at Weston's and that he would take care of the reply letter. We thanked him for all the trouble he'd gone to, and he beamed and said that the pleasure was all his. Then he vanished with a quiet popping sound, and the streetlights nearby flickered.

We went inside and put all my stuff down, and I discovered that I still had a bit of wizard money left over. It amounted to five Galleons' worth in Sickles and Knuts.

"Well, I don't really have any use for wizard money," said Mom when I told her about it. "I imagine you will, though. Just hold onto it."

I didn't sleep very well that night. How could I, when my room was cluttered with wizard supplies and my new owl was rustling quietly in his cage by my bed? What kind of adventures were waiting for me at Weston's Academy of Magic?

* * *

><p><strong>*This is obviously a very non-standard wand-buying procedure here, for reasons that I will soon make clear. Kindly remember also that this is NOT Ollivander's. This is among the best of American wandmaker's, but as much as it hurts my patriotic pride to say this, there is no one on a level with Ollivander, except maybe Gregorovitch.<strong>

**Now about the money: Each student in this program at Weston's has been given a hundred and twenty Galleons to spend on supplies other than wands and textbooks. Both the wands and the textbooks are completely unique to the program, again for reasons that will become clear later.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kind of a long cut this time, but not as long as the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot - and the school too.**

* * *

><p>Every spare moment I had over the next month I spent trying to soak up as much knowledge as I could about this new world I was going into. An Introduction to the World of Sorcery was especially helpful. From it I learned that non-magical people were called "Muggles" by the wizarding world. If you were a wizard (or witch) with no Muggles in your family, you were called a Pure-blood wizard; if you had Muggle heritage of any kind, you were called Half-blood, and if you were a wizard or witch with no wizard heritage, you were called Muggle-born. From this I guessed that I must be Muggle-born, as there was certainly no magic in my family that I was aware of.<p>

From that book I also got a rather more comprehensive explanation of all the magical disciplines and studies that wizards and witches busied themselves with. These included not only the classes that I would be taking that school year, but also disciplines like Divination and Alchemy and Apparition. Some magical schools even offered what was called Muggle Studies, which was exactly that - a chance for someone who knew nothing about Muggles to learn how people functioned in a world without magic.

Apparently there was a lot more to learning magic than waving your wand and saying a few Latin derivatives. I would have liked to try casting a spell or two, but was rather intimidated by the preface of The Complete Guide to Charms and Spells, Level One, which was full of warnings about badly handled spells.

There seemed to be numerous modes of travel that wizards used - flying on brooms, the Floo Network, Portkeys, and Apparating. There also seemed to be a special system of trains, shuttles, and boats that the non-magical (Muggle) community knew nothing about, built explicitly for wizard use. Apparently wizards didn't use cars or planes, which made sense to me if they could fly on brooms.

And no, before you ask, I did not get up the nerve to talk to Coach Bombay about what was going down.

On Saturday the 28th, Angus Baldwin showed back up at the house to show us how to get to Weston's, as apparently it couldn't be reached by conventional means of travel. I had to rush and pack all my clothes and wizard stuff into my expandable suitcase (I had discovered to my surprise that the actual inside space was a lot bigger than it really had any right to be in a suitcase that size). The only things I did not put in my suitcase were Thomas, my owl, and the pouch of Sickles and Knuts that I still had.

In answer to our queries, Baldwin said that there was one of two ways for me to get to Weston's: by train or shuttle. He said that a train ticket would cost four Galleons*, upon which I remembered that I had just that still in my pouch. Baldwin said we'd have to go to the train station in Minneapolis to access either the shuttle or the train, so we drove down to the station that day. Baldwin seemed to have ridden in a car only a few times before, and he didn't know how to drive, which amused Mom. When we got to the station I felt uncommonly conspicuous, what with my owl in his cage. I knew it wasn't actually that much out of place, but I was still nervous.

Baldwin led the way into the building and in the general direction of the restrooms. On the far side of the men's room we came on an unmarked door, which Baldwin opened. I don't know what I had been expecting, maybe a utility room that no one was supposed to enter, or some kind of tunnel, but once again I was amazed as we stepped through into what appeared to be an entirely different place. It was a train station, certainly, but not the one I thought I knew. As in Flourescent Boulevard, a fair number of the people on this station were in cloaks and robes and pointed hats. There were also quite a number of teenagers who had large trunks and suitcases and cages or even loose pets, and I knew we had come to the right place.

"Got to get a ticket first," said Baldwin, and he steered us to the ticket office. The man behind the counter merely asked in a bored tone, "Bus or train?"

"Uh, train," I said nervously. "Weston's Academy."

"Four Galleons," he said.

I dumped out my pouch of money on the counter, and got ready to sort it into all kinds of laborious piles; but Baldwin just said "Let me handle it, kid," and waved his wand over the pile. Instantly the coins arranged themselves into stacks, which the man counted out before giving me a blue ticket and saying, "Your train leaves in thirty minutes. Have a good day."

Baldwin hurried us along the platform where one of the trains was waiting. It was very crowded; if I wasn't mistaken, there were more people getting on the train than getting off.

"And this is where we must part ways, Charlie," said Baldwin. "I've got a bus to catch. Good luck at Weston's!" And he turned and began pushing his way through the crowd.

I started preparing to be embarrassed, and sure enough Mom hugged me so tight I thought my ribs would crack (how is it that moms can always do that?). "Write me twice a week, since you can't call me," she said. "Goodbye!"

"Bye, Mom," I said, letting her hug me one more time before pulling away and squeezing my way onto the train.

The corridor was filled almost completely with kids who had trunks and cages like me, and I guessed that they were all going to Weston's too. I wondered how big the school actually was; Baldwin had made it sound pretty impressive, but then again, he was a representative, so that was kind of his job. I remembered that Connie and Guy were going to Weston's too, and kept an eye out for them as I walked by the compartments.

At last I found them. Guy was sticking his head out of one of the compartment doors and looking around, and I saw him.

"Hey, Guy!" I yelled, and waved at him. He saw me and grinned at me. "Hey, Charl!" he said. "Come on in."

Inside the compartment I got another surprise. Not only was Connie Moreau sitting there, but so were Adam Banks, Jesse and Terry Hall, Les Averman, Greg Goldberg, and Fulton Reed - in short, all the in-state Ducks. It was a bit crowded for one compartment, but I was so happy to see all their faces that I didn't mind.

"Well, look who it is!" called Jesse Hall. "Welcome back, Spaz!"

Trust Jesse to yell my old team name at me in greeting after not seeing me since getting back from L.A. It felt like old times. Well, almost, except without the out-of-state Ducks (Ken and Portman and Luis and Dwayne and Julie and Russ).

"Hello to you too, Jesse," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Told you he'd show up eventually," said Guy, clapping me on the shoulder as he shut the compartment door behind us. In a moment the others were all jumping up to greet me, and Averman grabbed my suitcase and slung it up into the overhead compartment for me. I sat down between Fulton and Jesse, and for what felt like the next hour or so got caught up with my friends.

Guy and Connie were having one of their good periods, which meant that they were speaking to each other and that Connie wasn't flirting too conspicuously with other boys.

Apparently everyone else had had pretty much the same introduction to the world of magic that I'd had, which basically amounted to someone knocking on their front door around the beginning of August and inviting them to this special program at Weston's. Fulton said he'd heard that our program was so exclusive that we were actually going to have entirely separate classes and dorms from all the other students. He said that there were only twenty-five of us, thirteen boys and twelve girls, and that we were supposed to be getting more intensive training (i. e., working harder) than the regular students. Lucky us.

Eventually, the topic strayed to Quodpot, and it was Adam who had the most to say on that subject, having read the most about it. He told us that Quodpot actually had its roots in a sport that was all the rage in Europe called Quidditch. Quidditch had only seven players per team instead of eleven, and played with four balls instead of one. Quidditch rules were a lot more complex, too.

Sometime into our conversation a woman with snack cart stopped by our compartment and asked if we wanted anything. We all surged up to the cart to see what she had; but none of it was stuff that I recognized, though it looked absolutely delicious. There were Almond Wands in every shape and size, and gummy-worm-like candy that moved (they were called Gummy Snakes), and licorice that turned a different color every five seconds, and Caramel Crunches that apparently felt soft on the tongue but crunched when you chewed them, and Chocolate Frogs in decorative boxes, and many more. We must have bought a third of the stuff on that cart, we went so crazy over it. Eating it was even better.

The Chocolate Frog's "decorative box" turned out to actually have a collectible card inside the lid with a picture of a famous wizard or witch, and underneath was written a short blurb about him or her. The pictures seemed to be semi-alive, and moved around in their cards.

"Who knew Merlin and Morgan were real people?" said Connie, looking over her card, which had a picture of Morgana le Fay on it.

"You're telling me," said Fulton. "I'm starting to wish I'd paid more attention in school when they talked about the Salem Witch Trials - I hear there's a real live witches' social club in Salem."

"I'm sure it'll come up in our History of Magic classes," I said around a mouthful of Caramel Crunches.

The ride was a long one, and took several hours. We knew this because Adam had a watch that used magic to tell the time (advantages of being a cake-eater; you can afford basically anything, scholarship or no scholarship). Most of us ate and slept for the majority of the trip, or occasionally somebody would get their trunk down and explore one of their books. Jesse even tried mending Averman's broken glasses with the Mending Spell ("Reparo!"), and it mostly worked, except that the frames changed color from black to bright green.

Thomas seemed to take exception to Connie's owl, whose name was Eleanor, and Goldberg's little falcon Jeff couldn't seem to resist showing off (at least that was what Goldberg said he was doing, it looked to me like he was just ruffling his feathers and preening), but otherwise our birds seemed okay. Of course, that could have had something to do with the fact that we had just recently fed them.

At last the train began to slow, eventually coming to a grinding halt. We all jumped up, gathered our trunks and owls, and headed out into the now crowded hallway. We pushed our way off the train onto the platform.

Because there was such a crowd, we really couldn't see very well where we were. All I knew for certain was that this station was in a city somewhere in Washington state which was entirely populated with wizards and that the school was about fifteen miles away. We followed the crowd, as nearly all of them were going to Weston's, and ended up outside where the parking lot would have been at a regular station. Here a long row of honest-to-goodness carriages sat waiting, presumably to take us to Weston's. Each carriage seemed to seat eight people besides the driver, and each had a team of two large, powerful-looking horses. Students were already beginning to climb into them.

Someone tugged on my elbow, and I turned around to see a tall, imposing woman that I was sure was a witch with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail and grey eyes. She was wearing a long blue robe and holding a parchment that I was sure was a list. "Charlie Conway, I presume?" she asked.

"Uh, yes ma'am," I said. She seemed the kind of person one said "yes ma'am" to.

"Then you will be going to Weston's in a separate set of three carriages with the other students enlisted in our Power in Excellence program," she said. "You'll find them at the far end of the line down there." She pointed them out. Then she turned and began wading through the crowd, probably looking for more program kids. I turned and headed off in the direction she had pointed until I reached the last carriages in the line.

It was far less crowded down here. One of the carriages was already gone, and one was pulling away, with the most of the Ducks and a few other kids inside it. I hurried up to the last one.

"Need some help with that suitcase?" said a voice above me, and a familiar face under a cowboy hat leaned over the side.

"Dwayne Robertson?" I gasped.

"Charlie!" grinned Dwayne. "How's it going?"

"Great, just great," I said automatically, wondering if all the Ducks were going to be in this program. "Can I take you up on helping get this suitcase up there?"

"Sure!" Dwayne came around to the top of the steps going up the side and I heaved my suitcase up to him before climbing up myself. Once up there I sat down next to him, and looked around. Adam and Averman was also in the carriage, as were two very pretty and absolutely identical twin Asian girls and a girl with a great quantity of soft, curly red hair. But there was also a girl with a blonde braid over her shoulder. . .

"Charlie!" she cried joyously in her husky voice. "It's so great to see you!"

"Wow, Julie!" I was stunned. "You too? This is amazing!"

We were distracted for a few moments as the driver, ascertaining that he had the last of his eight passengers, whipped up the horses and we started off. Carriages move really slowly, and in one you feel every little bump or hollow in the ground. I began to appreciate cars a lot more.

We distracted ourselves by getting caught up again, and making friends with the three other girls - Emiko and Atsuko Londoh were the twins, and Vi Kendrick was the red-haired girl. Of the twins Emiko proved the more talkative and sociable, to the point of being bubbly, while Atsuko, though polite and gracious, was quieter and more reflective. Vi was soft-spoken too, but did not give me the impression of being shy.

Dwayne was himself exactly as I remembered him - dashing and bold and generous and just a little bit vain, while Julie was mostly excited about going to a school for magic. Between them they did most of the talking. [Notes by Julie: This is not quite true. Emiko talked just a much as I did, and Charlie himself got in more than a word or two.] And all this time the carriage bumped on, moving through a town that, like most other things in the wizarding world that I had seen so far, looked like a place from about a hundred and fifty years ago; and then out into the country, where there was literally nothing but streetlights on the gravel road. The line of carriages behind and head of us were the only signs of civilization around us.

After about two hours, Atsuko suddenly pointed ahead and said, "Look! Lights!"

It was true. Up ahead there now loomed what looked for all the world like an old university and a gathering of manor houses. The windows were lighted, and there were more lamps to light the numerous paths that now crisscrossed the one we were on. Our driver turned left onto one of them, and at first I thought that we were going to steer clear of everything altogether; but eventually we came on a big solitary building that was surprisingly far away from the rest of the others.

As we got closer, I saw that two other carriages were already parked (if that is the right word to use) in front - probably the two with the other program kids. Our driver pulled up next to the other two, and we climbed down one by one as he unhitched the horses and walked off with them. As we were unloading, the same witch in the blue robe that had earlier directed me to my carriage came out of the building to meet us.

"Lester Averman, Adam Banks, Charlie Conway, Julie Gaffney, Violet Kendrick, Atsuko and Emiko Londoh, and Dwayne Robertson?" she asked. I was impressed; she wasn't holding a list this time, and appeared to have memorized all our names. We must have been the last to arrive.

"That's us," said Averman.

"You will all please follow me into the dining hall for a meal and start-of-term announcements," she said. "Leave your trunks and cages inside the door - you will find them delivered to your dorms after dinner."

We followed her up a set of wide, shallow stone steps to a tall set of double doors which did not seem to have any doorknobs. There was a big knocker on each of the doors in the shape of the head of a beast, but our witch guide did not use either of them. Instead, she stopped a good six feet away from the doors, making the rest of us stop behind her, and drew her wand and pointed it at the doors. A stream of red sparks burst from the end of the wand, and the doors swung open.

* * *

><p><strong>*On ticket prices: Last I checked (November 2014), an Amtrak train ticket costs just over fifty dollars, which amounts to about five Galleons in wizard currency. I imagine that in 1994 it would be a bit lower, but I didn't know by how much.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Last cut of the original one-shot here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>We passed through the great doors into a rather comfortable-looking room, where I expect the lady of the manor would have welcomed her guests when first they stepped through the front door a hundred and fifty years ago. It made me feel very much out of place in my very modern plaid shirt, jeans, and sneakers. We put down our trunks and cages as we had been told, and followed the blue-robed witch through another door into what must have been the dining hall.<p>

It was a big room, with a high ceiling and a raised dais at the far end. There were two long rectangular tables that took up most of the middle of the room, and the tables were fully set as if for a meal - complete with platters and serving utensils and pitchers and everything - but there was no food or drink. On the dais was two long table and a podium for a speaker. I didn't see a microphone, but I imagined that if wizards couldn't use electricity they could use other ways to be heard. There were already a number of kids sitting at the long tables, and likewise there were over a dozen adults at the table on the dais.

The woman who had led us in told us to join our classmates, and went up to join who I took to be her colleagues on the dais. I, meanwhile, looked around for the other Ducks, and soon found that some were at one table and some were at the other table. I ended up going with Adam and Julie, and they chose the table where I saw Jesse, Guy, Connie, and Luis Mendoza - that is, Julie chose the table and Adam and I followed her.

I think Adam would have followed Julie's lead just about anywhere though. In hindsight, I'm not sure why Julie chose to sit at a table with Connie; being the only two girls on the team had not exactly bonded them before, and I had a feeling that they weren't going to turn into best buddies now (To be fair, it's not like they were enemies or anything like that. It was more like Julie never made a secret of the way she objected to the way Connie flirted with other guys while still dating Guy, and Connie objected to Julie's objection.).

There were only three empty places at that table, and I ended up sitting between Adam and Julie. Besides Connie and Guy and Jesse and Luis, there were five other girls I didn't know. Connie made all the introductions.

"Pretty wild, huh?" said Luis, grinning at me across the table.

"Tell me about it," I said.

Just then a magnified voice spoke from the podium. "May I have all your attention for a moment please?"

I looked up automatically. A man was standing at the podium. He looked middle-aged, with salt and pepper hair and mustache. He was wearing a grey robe with black patterns on it.

"Thank you!" he said when all the talking quieted down. "My name is James Glesky, and I am the director of this year's Power in Excellence program at Weston's Academy of Magic. I'd like to begin with a welcome worthy of our establishment."

He raised his wand and pointed it toward the ceiling, and with a loud bang an impressive display of fireworks shot up from the end of it. At first it looked like a regular firework (except that it didn't fade out), but then the colors began changing. First there appeared a show of red, blue, and white stars, which configured themselves into the image of an American flag. Then the colors changed and re-configured again, and we saw the Weston's coat of arms emerge in blue and gold. Then the bright colored stars sailed high toward the ceiling before vanishing away.

The kids burst into cheers and applause, myself included. James Glesky smiled at us, his eyes twinkling. "I take it you enjoyed that," he said, and the cheers promptly redoubled. After about a minute, though, we had quieted down again.

"Thank you very much," said Glesky again. "And now to business."

If this had been anything other than a school for magic, I would have officially checked out at this point. As it was, I started paying more attention than ever.

"I'd like to take a moment to introduce our honored staff," said Glesky. "Seated with me are all of your various professors, certain of which you will meet again in later years. Firstly, Professor Morgan Wilmington - " the blue-robed witch stood up briefly. " - also our assistant director. Her subject will be Introduction to Magic."

We gave her a bit of applause, which she graciously acknowledged before sitting down again.

"Professor Derek Bradford, who will teach Charms."

I recognized him when he stood up, as it was the same Derek who had been accompanying Guy in Fluorescent Avenue in Minnesota. He was in wizard's robes now, of course.

"Professor Adam Elijah Johnson, who will teach Transfiguration."

A tall, young-looking black wizard in bright scarlet robes stood up and made a quick bow before sitting down again.

"Professor Edna Mason, who will teach History of Magic."

A very old, rather short witch with snowy-white hair climbed to her feet with surprising agility, and gave us a curt nod. She looked like one of those old people we all hope to be one day, who only seem to get more active as they age.

"Professor Miryam Shorosh, who will teach Astronomy."

A diminutive, obviously Jewish woman climbed up onto her chair in order to be seen by us. I wondered briefly if physical size in any way influenced how magically powerful you were. Probably not.

"Professor Angus Baldwin, who will teach Potions."

I waved at him when he stood up, trying to catch his eye. He winked at me, and then sat back down while the introductions went on.

"Professor Maria McCoy, whose subject is the Care of Magical Creatures. . . Professor Frederic Carruthers, who will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. . . Professor Isabella Maroni, who will teach Arithmancy. . . Professor Alexander McCoy, who will teach Herbology. . . Professor Meredith Hughes, whose subject is the Study of the Ancient Runes. . ."

Each of the instructors rose to their feet as they were introduced, and acknowledged us with a nod or bow before sitting back down.

"And of course, our caretaker, Mr. George Frankland," finished the program director, holding out his hand as if to point to the back of the room. We glanced back and saw a man standing with his back against the wall. He gave a brief nod of acknowledgement.

"And now," continued Glesky. "A word about the program you are all enrolled in. It has no doubt come to your attention that this building is very much separate from the rest of the school. That is because this program involves much hard work and intensive study. I regret to inform you that due to the nature of this program you will have early mornings and late nights most days, and you will have classes on Saturdays. In addition to federal holidays, you will be given a total of only eight weeks off for the duration of the school year: two weeks in December for Christmas and New Year's, two weeks in April, and four weeks in August - "

I was utterly staggered, and apparently I wasn't the only one. The room was in uproar. "WHAT? NO WAY!" "Eight weeks for the entire year?!" "This is so unfair!" "Is that even legal?" "What is this, a labor camp?"

"If this is problematic, you may simply ask to withdraw yourself from the program at any time during your four years here. However, know that if you do so, you will not be able to return to Weston's Academy. You will be forbidden any mention this school or the world of magic in word or in writing ever again. You will be forbidden from performing magic in any way. You will be forbidden contact with the magical community. You will hand in all the magical supplies bought for you, never to lay hands upon them again. Do I make myself clear?"

A stunned silence greeted him as we considered this. Only Julie whispered in my ear, "Trust me, you don't want that. I've read about that."

"You've read about what?" I whispered back. But Glesky was speaking again.

"You may, of course, write to your parents and siblings as often as you please while you are here. However, in observance with the International Statute of Secrecy, I ask that if you write anyone outside of your immediate family you refrain from mentioning the exact nature of your studies."

More silence. We were all still trying to swallow the idea of so many more weeks of school, and contemplating the pros and cons of getting out of it. It occurred to me that I should have known all that free stuff was going to come at a very different kind of price. Nothing in life is really free, after all.

"Finally," said the program director. "A few start-of-term notices. As you exit this room to retire, you will find twenty-four copies of a map of the school, complete with assigned dormitories, as well as twenty-four copies of your syllabus and twenty-four copies of school regulations. Kindly take only one of each per student. Also, you may visit the nearby town of Gretsonville on weekends, but while on school grounds you are required to remain either inside this building or within the surrounding gardens. It would be most unwise to attempt to visit any other parts of the school, though you are of course permitted to write to anyone there."

More grumbling was heard at this, and I was outraged too. So we weren't just getting a ton of extra school days, we were going to be isolated too. What kind of program was this?

"That will be all for this evening," said James Glesky. "Enjoy your dinner, and good evening!" He stepped back from the podium and sat down at the upper table.

"How the hell?" I asked. "Our plates are empty."

"Look at the table, you nut," said Connie. My jaw dropped when I looked.

The platters and serving bowls were now all filled with food: crispy fried chicken and decadent mashed potatoes and steaming collard greens and buttermilk biscuits seemed to be the meal for the evening. There were "boats" full of gravy too, and pitchers of some kind of juice.

"You can conjure food by magic?!" I gasped.

"Actually, no you can't," said Jesse, helping himself to a couple of legs of fried chicken. "That is, you can't conjure it out of nothing. You can use magic to cook it, or to Summon it, or to make more of it, but you have to actually have something there to start with."

"Trust you to read up on food, Jesse," said his brother rolling his eyes.

"Julie!" cried Guy suddenly as she picked up the gravy boat to pour some over her potatoes and biscuit.

"What?" she demanded.

"You're supposed to spoon the gravy out of the boat, not pour it!"

"Then what the hell's this spout for?!"

"I dunno," said Guy. "But it's not for pouring. Ask Cake-Eater here if you don't believe me."

"What's this juice stuff, does anybody know?" asked a tall girl sitting next to Averman whose name was Dru. "It's really good."

"Pumpkin juice, I think," said Averman. "Wizards love it."

"I think I do too," said Luis, who had downed his first cup of it and was pouring his second. "This is amazing."

"Is this how we're going to eat three times a day?" asked Dru. "I'm not sure I can ever go back to cafeteria lunches again."

"Yeah, well, it looks like we're going to be paying for it, aren't we?" said another girl who had been introduced as Candy. I was sure it was a nickname. "Two holiday breaks and one month in the summer! This place is insane."

"I know, right?" said Connie.

Jesse must have been right about magically multiplying food, because as much of it as we ate, the dishes and pitchers never seemed to get empty. Eventually we all began to get full, and then one by one we stopped eating altogether. It wasn't too long after that happened that we saw some of the staff begin to get up and leave the dining hall through a side door.

"Might as well head to bed," said Julie. "I don't know about you guys, but I've had a long day, and I'm tired."

The other kids must have had the same idea, for we saw some of them getting up and shuffling toward the same door as the teachers were disappearing through. I saw them stop in front of it and examine three baskets sitting side by side on the floor before taking a parchment roll out of each one.

"C'mon, guys," I said. "Day after tomorrow starts the grind."

It was Jesse, Adam, and Julie who left with me, and we made sure to stop and pick up our maps, schedules, and regulations. I unrolled my map as I went through the door to see where I was.

The first thing I saw was that there was a large blinking dot with the word "You are here" underneath it, which I appreciated, as I had a bad sense of direction and tended to get lost easily. The plan of the building gave me the impression that it was an old mansion converted to a school facility. There were four floors. On the first floor were the student dorms, the teacher's rooms, the dining hall we'd just left, the kitchens, and a big library. I wasn't too interested in the other three floors for the time being, as much as just getting to my dorm.

Apparently there were three boys' dorm rooms and three girls' dorm rooms. Each dorm had four names written inside it on the map, and apparently each dorm had a bathroom connected to it (one of the boys' dorms actually had five names instead of four). It looked like I was going to be sharing a dorm with Adam Banks, Guy Germaine, and Ken Wu. Of course our dorm was at the furthest end of our wing. Just my luck. I said my goodnights to Julie and Jesse and walked down the lamplit hall with Adam to our dorm. It was a quiet walk, as Adam generally was not a conversationalist and I was tired.

When we got there, the dorm was big and fairly utilitarian-looking. There were four full-size beds, each with a plain blue curtain to go around it, and two full-length mirrors. There were no closets, but beside each bed was a big chest-of-drawers. Our trunks and suitcases had been laid side by side next to the door.

Without a word, Adam took his trunk and pulled it next to the bed closest to the window. I did not protest this. After all, I had a cake-eater for a roommate. I just rolled my own trunk next to the second bed over from the window. I didn't even bother to change into my pajamas, I just took off my shoes and socks and fell into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that brings us to the end of what was the original one-shot. Now that the chapters can be of a reasonable length, I can perhaps write the next ones more easily. Let me know what you liked or didn't like in a review or PM.<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally another chapter! This one is a bit longer than I'd anticipated. But I doubt you're complaining.**

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I woke up that next morning with the distinct feeling that something was different about my bed. Then I heard sounds of snoring nearby - why was there someone sleeping in my room? Only when I heard something that sounded like a soft ruffling and hooting that I remembered - that's right, I'm at a magical school, I'm in a dorm with three of the other Ducks.<p>

I sat up, grimacing. Of course I'd had to go and sleep in my clothes. Nice going, Spazway. I climbed out of bed and opened my trunk to get something fresher, and found that I had put all my clothes at the bottom, which meant that I had to pull everything else out to get to them. My broom, my cauldron, my books, my wand, and all my other wizard stuff had to go on my bed while I shoved my clothes in my drawers. When I was finished, I took out a clean set of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

I noticed that Adam's bed was already empty - trust him to be up early any day - and so was Ken's (I assumed it was Ken's because Guy was still sleeping soundly; I hadn't actually seen Ken yet). When I went into the bathroom, I found that it looked exactly the same as the bathroom I was used to - apparently the running water was powered by magic to work just the same as electricity-powered water runs in normal, or I guess Muggle, bathrooms. I took a shower and put my clothes on, brushed my teeth, and dragged a comb through my hair.

After leaving the bathroom I fed Thomas and let him out of his cage. Then I picked up my map, stuffed my wand in my pocket, and ventured out into the hallway. The first thing I saw was that Averman was walking down the hall; he must have just left his dorm.

"Hey Averman!" I called, sprinting to catch up with him. "Wait up!"

He turned around, saw me and grinned at me. "Hey, Charl!" he said. "You think we missed breakfast?"

"I sure hope not!" I said, and we hurried to the dining hall to see for ourselves.

As it turned out, we had missed breakfast. So to kill time, we started finding our way around, with the help of our trusty maps. We went into the library first, a room full of very old-looking books. It was a very quiet place, with a section at the far end that had a number of tables for reading and studying. There didn't seem to be a librarian. I wondered why this was, until I caught sight of a notice pinned high up on a wall.

FOR SECURITY REASONS, it ran, ALL LIBRARY BOOKS ARE SELF-POLICING. WE STRONGLY ADVISE AGAINST IN ANY WAY STEALING OR DEFACING A LIBRARY BOOK.

"What do you think would happen if someone tried to steal a library book?" asked Averman when I pointed this out to him.

"I don't know and I don't want to know," I said.

Averman wandered off to explore one of the bookshelves, but I was sure I would see someone I knew, so I went to check out the tables. Quite a few of the Ducks were there, including some that I wouldn't have expected to see in a library. Then again, books about magic, whether collections of myths or old editions of histories or manuals pertaining to some detail of a magical discipline, were sure to capture anyone's attention. Granted, there were certain types of books that would appeal to some of us more strongly than others.

That was why I was only partially surprised to see Dean Portman and Fulton Reed sitting next to each other with their heads over a rather ponderous tome. Julie sat by herself at another table, and I could just see the title of her book: Curses and Counter-Curses, one of the books that I had bought back in Fluorescent Avenue.

I made a mental note to come to the library often in future, and then left. I paused to look at my map. Apparently the kitchen and the teacher's rooms were off-limits, and to us guys, the girls' dorms were also off limits. I had now been in both the dining hall and the library, and I had seen the front hall yesterday, so there really wasn't much else to be seen on this floor.

The other three floors, though, looked very interesting. There were several staircases throughout the house. There were two big staircases (One sat just outside the library and the other was next to our dorms) and any number of smaller ones.

"Hey, Charlie!" said Julie's voice beside me. I looked up. She was holding the library book I had seen her reading a few minutes earlier.

"Oh, hi Julie," I said, lowering the map. "Have you been around this place yet?"

Julie shook her head. "Not yet," she said. "Why don't we go explore a little?"

"Fine with me," I grinned. "Where should we go? I think I saw everything on the first floor that we're allowed to see."

"So have I," said Julie. "Let's start looking around upstairs."

So with the help of my map, we made our way to one of the main staircases. There were four big classrooms each on the second and third floors, and connected to each classroom was an office where supposedly the instructor could be found when off-duty. On the top floor were the Director's office and the owlery (where I assumed all our owls were). The northwestern corner of the top floor was off-limits; the wizard couple to whom the house belonged seemed to live there. The instructors were for the most part in either their classrooms or their offices, and we peeked in and said hello to quite a few of them.

We went up one flight of stairs, and checked out the Introduction to Magic classroom. It didn't look too different from the classrooms I was used to. There were twenty-four desks, each with a chair in front of it. Along the left wall there were windows, and along the right wall were a number of shelves. The shelves were full of books and various magical objects, some of which I had seen in my Introduction to Magic textbook.

Professor Wilmington was in her office, and turned out to be very helpful. She gave us all sorts of pointers about where the flying fields and the greenhouse were, and how to get up to the roof (apparently we were going to have Astronomy lessons up there twice a week at midnight). She also tipped us off about the live portraits: it seemed that portraits of the old wizarding family who had owned the house before still lined the walls on the upper two stories, and might call us some ugly names.

The Potions classroom looked like the inside of a chemistry lab (I had seen one before), except without the microscopes. I assumed that there would be cauldrons in their place when it was time for Potions class. Professor Baldwin was in there, and he grinned when he saw me.

"Hello again, Charlie!" he said ecstatically. "Ready for school to begin?"

"Sure, I'm looking forward to starting," I said, which was true. It was true that the schedule was beyond crazy, but so far, I was convinced the benefits of being here far outweighed the costs. I introduced Julie, whom he greeted just as energetically as he had greeted me. Julie was rather amused.

"So, he initiated you, huh?" she said when we left the classroom.

"Yeah," I smiled at the memory. "He was just like that about it, too. I don't think I'd ever met someone so genuinely excited to sell me anything."

Next we looked into the Charms classroom. It looked ordinary, enough so to be a little disappointing, at least until I remembered all the warnings about mishandled spells in my copy of The Complete Guide to Charms and Spells, Level One.

The actual classroom was empty, but we found Professor Bradford in the adjoining office. Apparently he had been the one to introduce Julie to Weston's as well as Guy, for Julie greeted him like a long-lost friend before introducing me.

"Yes, I know Charlie," said Professor Bradford. "We met briefly in Minnesota - I believe you are both acquainted with Guy Germaine?"

"Sure," said Julie.

"I was the one responsible for introducing him to Weston's Academy, and while we were buying his supplies, we ran into Charlie, who was doing the same thing."

After having left the Charms classroom, we dropped by Defense against the Dark Arts. This classroom was full of even more strange magical instruments, and I paused by one of the shelves to look more closely at what at first glance I took for a mirror, except that I did not seem to see myself reflected in it. I reached out to pick it up.

"I would not touch that were I you," said a voice from behind me. I jumped and spun around. The tall dark-haired wizard that I remembered as Professor Carruthers was standing in the doorway to his office, watching us. He was handsome, with a pale face and a pair of keen grey eyes. He was dressed in normal, or Muggle, clothes - a tie, a white dress shirt, a pair of khaki pants, and loafers.

So naturally I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Why aren't you in wizard robes?"

"Charlie!" spluttered Julie, but Professor Carruthers smiled.

"A reasonable question, if bluntly asked," he said. "This is a wizarding school, after all, is it not?" He began to walk forward into the room, pausing at the end of one of the shelves to look at an object like a big colorful spinning top. He continued to speak to us while inspecting it.

"The only reason most of wizardkind continue to wear long robes is because Muggles do not wear them anymore. It is, I suppose, our way of telling the rest of the world how superior we are, even though we have seen to it that Muggles do not see us. But in day to day life, I have found that long robes can be rather a hindrance, and I personally feel no need to wear them often."

He turned suddenly to face us. "Frederic Carruthers is my name; you may call me Fred if you like, as you young people seem to prefer to call grown folk by their given names."

"Okay now, that's not entirely true," said Julie with a slight scowl. "Some of us actually do have some respect for adults."

"Not all of us," I reminded her, thinking principally of Jesse Hall and Dean Portman among others. "Anyway, Professor, what is this mirror thing?"

A smile curled the man's lips. "That, young Charlie, is called a Foe-Glass. It is my personal posession, and therefore it shows only the faces of my enemies."

"Enemies?" asked Julie curiously.

I looked more closely at the surface of the smooth glass. It looked perfectly smooth and dark. "I don't see anyone in it," I couldn't help saying.

"That is because I have, at present, no enemies in this place," said Professor Frederic Carruthers.

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" I asked.

"It is a very good thing," said Carruthers. "If there were an enemy, his form would be revealed in the glass as a shadow, and would grow more distinct as he approached. If the whites of his eyes became visible, I would know that he was indeed very close, concealed perhaps in this very room."

"Sounds to me like you have more than a textbook knowledge of how it works," said Julie rather sharply.

Professor Carruthers gave her an inscrutable look. "Am I not here to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts? I am no stranger to magical warfare, or the Dark Arts."

"Wizards have wars?" asked Julie.

"Why should we not?" said Professor Carruthers. "Did you think that because we have magic at our disposal we therefore have no poverty, no prejudice, no injustice, no racism, no social inequities, no political oppression, and no tyrants whose desire is the lordship of the world?"

Julie and I were silent. It had never struck me before that wizards might have the same kinds of problems that ordinary people had. Why had I subconsciously expected otherwise?

"There," said Professor Carruthers with a rueful smile. "That's quite enough of that! Let it suffice that I have some knowledge of the more unpleasant aspects of magic, and am here to ready you to defend yourselves if ever the need should arise. It is my hope, of course, that you never have any practical need of most of what I will teach you, but even in these days of relative peace nothing can be absolutely certain."

"But what kinds of wars have you been fighting in recently?" asked Julie curiously.

The man cocked his head to one side, and looked at her with rather a humorous twinkle in his eye. "That may be more of a question for your History teacher to answer than for me." And that was all he would say about it.

We left the Defense Against the Dark Arts office in rather a subdued frame of mind, as you may well imagine, and climbed a flight of stairs to explore the third floor.

Only two of the classrooms and adjoining offices on this floor were in use - History of Magic and Transfiguration. The other two, Arithmancy and the Study of Ancient Runes, were elective classes that would not start until next school year; those classrooms and offices were unoccupied and locked up.

History of Magic didn't look too different from a normal classroom, and I expected there was going to be little to no magic involved in learning that, just plain boring lectures and note-taking and memorization. Too bad everything couldn't be different from normal school. Professor Mason was in her office, and she was rather like most librarians I knew back home in Minneapolis: knowledgeable in her subject and ready to answer almost any question we asked her.

It was while we were talking to her that a loud bell suddenly started ringing, and Professor Mason said that that was the signal for lunch. We followed her down two levels' worth of steps (and she left us in the dust too; who knew such an old woman could move so fast!) and into the dining hall. Once again we were confronted with the sight of empty dishes sitting on the tables, and no one who appeared to be serving. The only people I saw were other students and teachers.

"Hey guys!" said Connie cheerfully as we came up. "You done making out yet?"

"What the hell?!" I spluttered, and Julie cried, "What are you talking about? We're not dating!"

"You so are," said Jesse. "Look at you two, all red and blushing."

All I could think to say was, "We're not dating," because we honestly weren't. And I didn't like Julie like that. What was more, I suspected that Adam Banks did like Julie, and I didn't want to look to him like a rival. Although to judge from the look he was surreptitiously giving me, it was a little too late for that. Fortunately, lunch began before any more disasters could happen.

Lunch turned out to be turkey and roast beef sandwiches with crispy fried potatoes, and I dug in eagerly, as I hadn't had breakfast. The meal lasted for an hour and a half, and as by that time everyone had pretty much eaten as much as they were going to, no one really protested when after ninety minutes the remains of the food suddenly vanished from the plates, though we did wonder where it had all gone.

After lunch I went with Jesse and Terry to go check out the top floor.

The first place we went was the owlery, a rather smelly room with paneless windows along the wall just opposite the door, and deep shelves of perches all along the two adjoining walls. On the floor was a layer of straw. And owl droppings. And little things that looked like old bones. Yeah, let's just say I was glad I had shoes on. Because it was summer, the fact that there was no glass in the windows was not troubling; but Terry wondered aloud what it would be like in winter when things got cold and windy and snowy and, God forbid, icy.

Most of the owls (there seemed to be around forty total) were sleeping, but some were wide awake and flapping around, or eating. Thomas was sitting in one of the higher perches and tearing with his beak at the carcass of some small creature. I said hello to him, and he left his meal and flapped down to sit on my shoulder. This was a little alarming, and rather painful, as he had sharper claws than I would have thought.

"At least yours is friendly," said Terry. His owl, whose name was Hector, was smallish and quite aggressive in nature, and was currently flapping and snapping at one of the other owls, one of the bigger owls, oddly enough. The large owl was flapping and snapping right back, and feathers were flying

"You should really go break it up, you know," said Jesse.

"Are you kidding me?" snapped Terry. "There's no way I'm getting in the middle of that."

Thomas decided at this point that he'd had enough of my shoulder. He raised his wings and flapped off to the perch where he'd been eating, leaving me slightly torn and feathery.

"Let's get out of here, huh?" I asked. "Before we start smelling like owl poop."

The rooms that apparently belonged to the couple who owned the place were also also on the top floor, but of course we couldn't go in there either. The only other place we could go into was the director's office where Director Glesky was sitting and writing on a sheet of parchment with a quill pen. He looked up when we peeked in.

"May I help you gentlemen?" he asked.

"Nah, we're just looking around," said Jesse, and we went back out into the hallway.

"I wonder how we get up to the roof," said Terry curiously. "We're supposed to be having Astronomy up there, aren't we?"

"Maybe by those," said Jesse, pointing down to either end of the corridor. At each end a set of stairs ran up from the floor to the ceiling, and above each set of stairs was a trapdoor. We went down to one end of the hall, climbed the stairs, and pulled the door open (it was unlocked). As we expected, we climbed up through the opening onto the top of the house. It could hardly be defined as a roof: it seemed to be made of concrete, and a low wall with railings ran all around the perimeter so no one could fall off (which was good news for me).

There were no trees nearby, so the view we had was wide and clear. Over to our right we could see some of the other Weston's buildings, and people walking back and forth between them. All of them seemed to be wearing long wizard robes, and some of them wore the tall hats too. To our left was the greenhouse (where we were going to have Herbology, according to our maps) and a big open green field.

It was now the hottest part of the day, and as it happened there were no clouds, so that the sun blazed down on us without relief. We escaped back down the stairs after only a few minutes up on the roof.

The only classroom I had not yet seen at this point was Transfiguration, so I split from Jesse and Terry and went to go check it out.

The classroom looked much like all the others, not too terribly different from a classroom I was used to, except that the desks were more widely spaced apart than I would have thought necessary.

Professor Johnson was, predictably, in his office, and I peeked in and said hello to him before continuing on my way.

As there were no more classrooms to visit, I wandered back down to the library. It was, as I think I've said, pretty enormous, and I couldn't imagine that anyone who'd owned the place even for a lifetime could possibly know everything that was in it.

"Hey there, Conway!" said Russ Tyler from behind me.

"Hi Russ," I said. "How's it going?"

"I'm at a magic school, on scholarship, with a wand in my pocket," said Russ. "Does it get any better than that?"

"Good point," I conceded. "So what are you up to right now?"

"Nothing much. Just kicking around. What're you doing?"

"I was going to hang out in the library for a while," I told him. "You wanna join me?"

"Sure!" said Russ cheerfully.

I don't think he or I had ever spent so much time reading a book as we did that afternoon. The books were arranged by category, and within category by author, just like you'd expect in a Muggle library. There was a section for everything we were set to be studying: history, potion-brewing, plants, magical creatures, offensive and defensive enchantments, and sports books. There were other sections too, such as magical homemaking, magical theory, magical music (which was apparently different from regular Muggle music), and more. There was even a news section, with papers and journals and tabloids full of moving pictures of famous people.

I don't think I've ever been even partially sorry to be interrupted in reading a book by a signal for a meal, but I was right in the middle of a book about rather morbid spells you could perform on people who didn't like you when the bell rang for dinner and I had to leave the book behind to go and eat.

Dinner that night was steak and baked potatoes and green salad, and of course it was delicious delicious. I was sitting with Ken and Russ and Luis and Terry and Dwayne, and a few other girls I didn't know.

"You know what Glesky told me today?" said Terry. "He says there were originally supposed to be just twenty-four of us - twelve boys and twelve girls even - but they started awarding the Ducks scholarships and when they found Jesse they discovered I was in the same grade as he was, so they went ahead and invited me too. Nice afterthought, right? Anyway, they had to adjust the dorm we're in so it has room for five instead of four."

"Well at least they made the adjustment without having to kick anybody out," said Luis. "I bet you some of the other guys had a real bid to get their parents to let them come here."

I thought of Adam Banks, and wondered how in the world his dad had been convinced to let him go to a school that wasn't for hockey, and what would Adam would do with himself now that he wasn't going to play hockey anymore.

"My parents weren't such a tough sell once they started looking through the coursework I'm going to be doing," said Ken. "They're all for this."

"My parents weren't so hot on it," said Dwayne with a shrug. "Said if I didn't like it here I could come straight home."

"That's nice," said Russ. "My dad said I better stay in on scholarship, or he'll whip my butt."

Eventually we finished eating and trailed out of the room. Adam and Guy caught up with us on our way back to our dorm, where we started pulling all our books and supplies out in preparation for our first day of school.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it - the breath before the plunge! Next chapter we <em>finally<em> get to see some magic in effect.**

**A note for HP nerds (because I'm one myself): This is not Hogwarts, this is a house which has been renovated for use by the school. It is a very large house, but not so large that there are whole separate buildings and unused rooms to explore. There is some unused space, but not too much, so don't expect any adventures in running between buildings or in old rooms like Harry and his friends have at Hogwarts.**

**Two of the lines here are from the movie D3: The Mighty Ducks. I've never liked that movie - reasons why are on my profile - but there is a funny little scene where Julie says, "My dad said if I didn't like him [Coach Orion] I could come straight home," to which Russ replies, "That's nice. My dad said I better stay in on scholarship or he'll whip my butt." Had to throw it in.**

**Please review and tell me if it's any good.**


End file.
